Hangover
by tatsuhikoyamazaki
Summary: Steve se despierta en el suelo de una Suite totalmente desnudo y con una jaqueca terrible, sin recordar cómo llego allí. Pero no es el único, dos vengadores más le acompañan, aunque igual de desorientados y desnudos. SLASH/STONY/THORKI.
1. Hangover 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son absolutamente míos. Stan Lee sólo es un viejito que aparece fugazmente en las películas de Marvel.

**Advertencia:** SLASH. STONY. THORKI. Medianamente AU, porque pueden haber pequeñas incongruencias con la historia original. Tiendo a exagerar los rasgos característicos de los personajes, pero sólo lo hago por diversión.

**Aclaraciones:** No tiene nada que ver con ¿Qué pasó ayer?, empecé a escribirlo y me di cuenta del parecido, el título sólo es una broma. Este fic fue escrito exclusivamente para satisfacer mis insanos deseos morbosos, pero si alguien lo leyera, y aunque sea un poco llegara a gustarle, me haría inmensamente feliz.

**Preview:** Steve se despierta en el suelo de una suit totalmente desnudo y con una jaqueca terrible, sin recordar cómo llego allí. Pero no es el único, tres vengadores más le acompañan, aunque igual de desorientados y desnudos.

* * *

**1**

Ahí estaban los cuatro, en una cita doble, organizada por Banner como experimento. Sólo que ninguno de ellos había previsto o siquiera imaginado que sería "entre ellos mismos".

Incómodos y en silencio.

Ironman con un sweter negro doblado hasta los codos y pantalón de vestir, bufanda y tenis. Revisando su computador holográfico. Mirando de reojo al héroe americano con una risilla.

Loki con jeans ajustados, una camiseta, chaleco negro y una coleta en el pelo. Tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa con expresión de fastidio.

Thor con su armadura asgardiana. Con la atención puesta en su hermano, suspirando embobado, sin darse cuenta de que todos en el restaurante ponían su atención sobre ellos.

El Capitán América con un traje azul chillón hecho a la medida. Mentalmente aliviado ya que gracias a una conocida creía estar perfectamente vestido para la ocasión.

El hombre de hierro rompió el silencio.

\- No se ustedes señores pero yo pienso disfrutar de una deliciosa cena - dejando el móvil y tomando un sorbo de vino - y luego irme a casa. Salud por ello.

* * *

El primero en despertar fue el capitán con un gran bostezo. Se dió cuenta de que estaba desnudo en el suelo de una habitación desconocida. Se levantó de un salto, pero tuvo que sostenerse porque la cabeza parecía que le estallaría, lo que le dio tiempo para fijarse en el bulto sobre la cama. Era el friki de metal, dormido y roncando por lo bajo, abarcando toda la cama como un patricio estrella nudista, ya que las sábanas solo le cubrían la pelvis. A pesar de todo no encontró nada raro en ello, pero le ardía la sien, cada vez que intentaba recordar como había llegado allí. Buscó sus boxers y pantalón en la pila de ropa del suelo colocándoselos mientras se asomaba a la ventana.

Podía ver una costa conocida desde allí. Estaban en Miami.

\- ¡Stark! ¡Stark! - sacudiendo al otro con fuerza para que se despertara - ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!

\- ...sí Emma, se que te gusta... - murmurando dormido, hasta que despertó de golpe - ¡¿Que?! - entornando los ojos - Ah, eres tú, Steve - estirando los brazos y alzándose perezosamente - ¿Que haces en mi habitación? Oh, espera, esta no es mi habitación - levantándose yendo a la ventana con un dolor en la espalda y parte baja de la misma - Argh, ¿Y por qué demonios estoy desnudo?

\- Estamos en Miami, freak, y antes de que me preguntes ni idea de como terminamos aquí - buscando por la habitación algún indicio de cómo habían llegado a ese lugar.

\- No seas ridíc... - tragó saliva mientras se frotaba la cadera dando un vistazo afuera - llamaré a Banner.

En el recibidor de la misma suit se reproducía otra escena. Un Loki adormilado abría los ojos con pereza descubriéndose sobre una alfombra y siendo abrazado desde atrás por lo que podría ser un hombre o una mujer con exceso de esteroides. Se levantó de golpe al verse sin ropa y darse cuenta de las piernas que se enrollaban con las suyas, sin mencionar el bulto que se acomodaba contra su trasero.

Era Thor.

Pero al ilusionista no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Una punzada le bajo por la espalda hasta su zona mas íntima haciéndole inclinar de dolor. Pero no fue todo. Sintió algo líquido deslizarse por sus entrañas. Sin pensarlo corrió en busca de un baño abriendo la puerta más cercana que para su alivio era uno. Entró a la ducha y no le hizo falta fijarse demasiado en lo que se deslizaba fuera de él, salió del baño con un portazo y con todas sus fuerzas agarró a su hermano por el cuello para darle un puñetazo.

El rubio se despertó viendo a un Loki colérico escupiéndole insultos a la cara y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la mejilla.

Tony, que ya se había vestido salió de la habitación encontrándose con la escena protagonizada por los hermanos de Asgard, que le habían alertado con el escándalo.

Steve salió detrás del otro intentando comunicarse con el hombre verde a través del móvil, pero todos los intentos resultaban fallidos.

\- ¿Que mierda me hiciste desgraciado? - rojo de la ira y la verguenza, gritándole al otro en la cara - ¡Te mataré, descuartizaré y sacaré las vísceras maldito! Eres un condenado hijo de... - levantando el puño para darle otro golpe -

\- ¡Hey, hey , hey! - le interrumpió el rubio americano dándole un golpe en la cervical para inmovilizarlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, sacudiéndose las manos luego - listo, un problema menos.

\- Podía manejarlo - dijo Thor, recogiendo a su hermano del suelo para colocarlo sobre el sofá viendo al capitán con desprecio a lo que este sólo suspiró

\- Claro, claro - mencionó Tony en voz baja y de forma sarcástica - no me interesan sus problemas maritales ¿Alguna idea de como terminamos aquí, truenitos? Y por amor de la ciencia, por favor vistase.

El aludido vió a su alrededor un poco desconcertado, no reconocía el sitio, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero no ocurría con frecuencia. Negó con la cabeza, luego fue a cubrir a su hermano con unos cojines porque no deseaba que le vieran desnudo. A él en particular no le incomodaba su desnudez.

\- Hagamos un recuento - continuó Stark fijándose en la fecha y hora de su móvil - el sábado, porque ya hoy es lunes, fuimos citados por verde cascarrabias a lo que sería una cita grupal. Luego al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que, nosotros eramos los únicos invitados a la fiesta y no hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para deducir que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, o hasta el momento es lo que creo. Decidimos comer e irnos. Desde ese momento no recuerdo nada más. Por lo demás el Sr. Rogers me despertó, me vi desnudo y en Miami. Ah, y no menos perturbador ni importante, por último, presencio una lucha de nudistas extraterrestres.

\- Sin dejar de mencionar que no hemos podido contactar a Banner - agregó Steve.

\- Yo no se ustedes - bostezó el dios trueno mientras se dignaba a vestirse - pero, yo pienso llevar a mi hermano a Asgard, por esos extraños hematomas en su cuerpo, de lo que pasó o no, lo sabré cuando regrese - dijo por último al echarse a Loki al hombro justo como un saco de papas y lanzarse por una de las ventanas.

El capitán Rogers miró a Tony Stark. Stark le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

\- Tuvieron sexo - dijo este último sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto mientras se dirigía a revisar el mini refrigerador y al no encontrar nada de comer, destapar una lata de cerveza.

\- ¿Que? - giró a verle el americano mientras llamaba a recepción - No es posible, creo.

\- Lo es, todo apunta a que así fue - sentándose en el sofá en frente del otro - O fue la primera vez de cuernitos, o quizás Thor hizo algo que no le gustara, sólo ellos saben. Ah claro en tu época no había tanto libertinaje ¿De qué siglo dijiste que eres?

\- No soy tan viejo y no tengo nada en contra si así fue, pero ¿Como estas tan seguro de ello? - la melodía de espera aún sonaba

\- Marcas de una mano en su cadera, hematomas en el cuerpo, y esa expresión femenina en su rostro airado. Por parte del otro desvergonzado, los arañazos en su espalda son evidencia suficiente. - bebió el último sorbo para luego mirar seriamente al rubio frente a él - Y según mis cálculos de probabilidad, anoche perdiste tu virginidad.

\- Creo que haz visto demasiado C.S.I y, no soy vir... - ruborizándose como un tomate, pero se vio interrumpido por la recepcionista que contestaba - sí, buenos días Srta. quisiera saber los detalles de reservación de esta habitación por favor - comenzando un repertorio de asentimientos, afirmaciones y preguntas cortas, para por último colgar y quedarse en silencio viendo el suelo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Bueno, sólo los cuatro llegamos anoche y... - vaciló un momento antes de continuar por lo que Anthony agitó la mano alentándolo a que lo hiciera - la recepcionista cree que somos dos parejas homosexuales con debilidad por los disfraces. De alguna forma nos embriagamos demasiado y terminé trayéndote en hombros. Pagamos con tu tarjeta de crédito todo lo ordenado a la habitación.

\- Yo no diría que soy gay - murmurando para sí - sólo sé que no puedo privar a la humanidad de mi genialidad, ni censurar el deseo que produce el simple hecho ver la perfección personificada en mi, tanto en hombres como mujeres - guiñándole al otro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Por supuesto - bufó con ironía en la voz, luego carraspeó - creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Pienso que debería irme primero.

\- No pensé que usted sería de ese tipo capitán Rogers.

\- ¿Que tipo? - preguntó mientras se terminaba de vestir.

\- Nada, en absoluto, me preguntaba si seria conveniente decírtelo o no.

\- Si planeas decirme lo genial y simpático que eres, no te molestes, lo haz hecho toda la mañana Stark - terminando de colocarse los zapatos.

\- Nosotros también lo hicimos, tuvimos sexo Steve - señalando con la mano la corbata anudada en la manija de la puerta dónde habían despertado - créeme, no recuerdo nada, y no eres mi tipo, además no soy de los que reciben, pero lo supe desde que me levanté con este dolor de culo. Como evidentemente esto es incomodó para ambos no pienso volver a mencionar el asunto, porque aunque sinceramente confieso que - enfatizó con una sonrisa - he dudado de tu heterosexualidad incontables veces, siempre termino pensando en ti como una reencarnación musculosa de Jesucristo.

El héroe se quedó pasmado. No le importaba haberlo hecho con Stark, pero lo que realmente le molestaba, era no recordar nada. ¿No le importaba haberlo hecho con Stark? Algo debía estar mal con él. Sin mencionar el hecho de que sólo había amado a una mujer en su vida. Pero acostarse con él no significaba que debía sentir algo más por el hombre de hojalata. ¿O si? Después de todo sí era su primera vez, aunque por el momento no tenía pensado admitirlo. Stark le había dicho que había recibido, y eso significaba, que había estado dentro del otro. No concordaba la idea de un cerebrito egocéntrico interpretando a un afeminado gimiendo. Stark gimiendo. Stark agotado y gimiendo. Se había imaginado haciéndole el amor a una mujer, pero hacérselo a él, era muy diferente. A ese hombre con barba que se divertía con maquinitas.

\- ...Steve ¡Capitán Rogers! - palmeándole el hombro para despertarlo de sus pensamientos - ¿Ahora es el momento para que me golpees y lo niegues todo?

\- Supongo que no, mientras no lo recuerde no tengo motivos para dejarte sin genitales, así que sólo lo pospondremos.

Stark le sonrió de forma que lo intimidó un poco y apartó la mirada incómodo. Como cuando se mira a un cachorro ladrando. Luego se despidió con la mano despreocupadamente y salió de la habitación.

El rubio suspiró y al cabo de unos minutos también salió. El dueño de las industrias Stark le esperaba sentado en un banco con gafas oscuras y fingiendo leer un diario.

\- ¿Eres algún tipo de acosador? - deteniéndose junto a él

\- Quizás - levantándose y yendo a parar un taxi - voy a comprar unas camisetas, ya que esta ropa huele a diablos y pensé en regalarte alguna con la que no pareciera que vas a dar un concierto de ópera en un circo junto a la sinfónica nacional.

Steve se quedó en silencio, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero igualmente le siguió. Fueron a varias tiendas, Tony sólo le preguntó algunas cosas de su pasado y antes de despedirse comieron en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida. Al final del día, luego de salvar al mundo un par de veces, sentado en la terraza leyendo, el héroe americano se sorprendió de estar sonriendo al pensar en él.

* * *

Me he obsesionado con el Hiddlesworth, hasta tenía ganas de hacer un pequeño extra luego de terminar con la historia.

**¿Les ha gustado? **


	2. Hangover 2

**Les dejo también el segundo capítulo para quienes le ha gustado.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

* * *

**2**

Al día siguiente, al mediodía aproximadamente, Tony pudo dar con el paradero del hombre verde, gracias al chip con GPS que le había implantado un día mientras dormía, en caso de que algún día decidiera enojarse y dar una caminadirijilla destructora por la ciudad que a fin de cuentas el tendría que reparar. Estaba en México.

\- Hola Dr. Banner - saludó cuando finalmente la videoconferencia fue efectiva - sólo usted puede explicarme algunas dudas que están rondando en mi genial mente. Una de ellas es ¿Como una cita grupal para estudiar el comportamiento genético de cuatro individuos de un mismo sexo, de épocas o mundos diferentes termina en una orgía gay?

\- Saludos, Stark - tragó escogiendo las palabras - aunque no parezca, tengo argumentos válidos para defender el hecho de haber desaparecido estos días. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, creo que una disculpa no será suficiente. - vaciló pero continuó - En ningún momento planeamos engañarlos, por lo menos no de la forma que ustedes creen. En ningún momento les indicamos que habría mujeres allí. Colocamos una droga persuasiva en la bebida, algo de lo que tu ya estabas enterado, pero al no producir ningún estimulo en su comportamiento decidimos aumentar la dosis. Como bien sabes, el objetivo era realizar estudios sobre la genética, e inducir en ustedes la pérdida de memoria temporal creándoles tanto realidades paralelas como pérdida de sus poderes temporalmente. Y sabemos más que nunca, que accediste por amor a la ciencia. Pero, sin dar muchas explicaciones, el problema no fue la cantidad, sino el hecho de tener un ADN diferente o modificado lo que provocó cambios en sus hormonas, comportamiento y sexualidad.

La mitad del cerebro de Tony estaba prestando atención y la otra mitad estaba durmiendo completamente aburrido con la explicación. Cuando terminó frunció el ceño pensando por un momento hasta responder.

\- De alguna forma esto es un asunto muy serio - mirándole fijamente ajustándose las gafas - pero me esperaba algo parecido. El inconveniente aquí principalmente es que si bien yo estuve de acuerdo, los demás no tenían idea al respecto. Y en resumen nos patearán el trasero por ello, me incluyo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió en el transcurso del tiempo que no recordamos? Ah y lo olvidaba, obviamente necesitaré exámenes médicos para determinar por mi mismo si tengo mis órganos completos o tratar a tiempo una enfermedad contagiosa terminal.

\- En respuesta a la pregunta, sí, era una investigación federal, por lo que el estado nos da ciertas libertades y garantiza cierta privacidad. En resumen, está todo grabado. Te enviaré las imágenes del bar, del avión y... - rebuscando en los paneles computarizados dispersos - aquí esta, la grabación del hotel. Esta última no es apta para mentes sensibles, eso no te incluye a ti ya que evidentemente eres un playboy libertino, o en palabras de tus ex, un maldito viejo verde - enfatizando lo ultimo con una sonrisa - listo, enviado. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

\- Ha usted herido mis sentimientos mas profundos. No, por los momentos nada más que agregar.

\- Disculpa Stark, quién ha herido esa parte de ti, ha sido el Capitán Rogers. Hasta luego entonces.

Fin de la videollamada.

"Muy gracioso " pensó Tony.

* * *

Steve llegó a la poco modesta casa de Stark a poco más de las nueve de la noche. Este último no esperaba a nadie así que luego de ver quien era mediante el sistema de seguridad fué a abrir la puerta en camiseta negra y shorts de Astroboy mientras comía un sándwich. Lo sorprendió el puño del americano deteniéndose justo antes de golpearle en la cara sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Retrocedió un paso y el otro bajo el brazo.

\- Debe haber alguna ley en contra de golpear a alguien en pijama. Buenas noches Capitán.

\- Lo sabías desde el principio Stark - frunciendo el ceño molesto.

\- Sí, es verdad, pero no pensé que transcendiera a otros aspectos. En principio se suponía que la inconsciencia sólo duraría aproximadamente seis horas - terminando de comer su emparedado

\- Ya conozco los detalles, gracias. - bufó y continuo luego de una pausa - Vine porque... Banner se negó a decirme lo que pasó esa noche y me dijo que tú serías el más indicado para decírmelo, luego de pensarlo lo suficiente, quiero saberlo.

\- Muy mala idea - chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza - Me niego rotundamente. Pero, pensándolo bien, estas en tu derecho - apartándose de la puerta para dejarle entrar - solamente no me hago responsable por lo que veas allí.

El rubio siguió al otro al ascensor hasta que llegaron a un salón espacioso con paredes exteriores de vidrio dejando ver toda la ciudad iluminada por la vida nocturna. Se quedó viendo los rascacielos pensando en cosas de su pasado que nunca recuperaría. Al cabo de un rato volvió Tony dándole órdenes a las paredes las cuales desplegaron una gran pantalla en medio del lugar. Se sentaron en sillones diferentes.

\- Bueno, eres libre de irte cuando quieras Rogers.

**Play.**

Primero se mostraron las imágenes tomadas por las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante.

Cuatro hombres siendo observados por su heterogénea vestimenta. Un Tony hablando hasta por los codos, un Steve comiendo y haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando, un Loki exponiendo los beneficios de gobernar y adoctrinar nuevamente a la humanidad y un Thor intentando hacer recapacitar a su hermano mediante un ineficaz sermón pacífico.

En el transcurso de la noche cambiaron su comportamiento de un friki, un virgen con ideales, un dios musculoso con impulsos incestuosos y su hermano resentido a cuatro borrachos ordinarios.

En segundo lugar aparecían las imágenes del bar. Por la hora reflejada era luego de medianoche del sábado.

Allí un camionero ebrio intento besar a Loki pensando que era una chica vulnerable diciéndole "nena rica" a lo que el dios del trueno le respondió con una golpiza y algo parecido a "soy un mortal vikingo y él es mi hembra". Lo que ocasionó que su hermano le diera un par de bofetadas. Mientras tanto Stark cantaba medio desnudo en el karaoke "Judas" sobre una mesa de pool haciendo movimientos desvergonzados y el Capitán América se quedó dormido luego de haber llorado a moco suelto en una mesa de una esquina. Al pasar las horas, todos fueron literalmente botados del lugar por perturbar a los demás clientes presentes.

En tercer lugar se veía una reproducción corta de las cámaras internas de un avión privado gubernamental que según los diálogos, los cuatro fantásticos habían utilizado para ir a la playa. Steve piloteaba. Stark dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Thor acurrucaba a Loki entre sus brazos en la parte de atrás, jugueteando con él, mordiéndole las orejas o haciéndole cosquillas. A pesar de su actitud, parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, aunque aún estaban en un estado de inconsciencia que les inducia a actuar impulsivamente sólo por instinto y no racionalmente.

En cuarto lugar se reproduce la grabación de la suit del hotel. Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos asgardianos. Luego de la entrada de ambos la pantalla quedó completamente en negro por unos segundos.

Por último, a las 11:48 pm entró en la estancia un tambaleante Steve, llevando en hombros a un Anthony Stark borracho que balanceaba una botella de ginebra de un lado a otro, vertiendo el liquido por doquier. El rubio llevó al otro hasta la habitación y al intentar volcarlo sobre la cama se cayó sobre él. Este último jaló al primero por la camisa hacia él y le besó en la boca sin dejarle reaccionar, luego le quitó el corbatín y tambaleándose fue a anudarla en la puerta. Regresó a la cama y aprovechando que el héroe americano estaba tumbado allí, se montó sobre él frotando su cadera contra su miembro. Luego sin demasiadas caricias, bajó la cara hasta su entrepierna comenzando a hacerle sexo oral y al obtener una buena reacción, se desnudó y preparándose se sentó lentamente, colocando una expresión nunca vista por el capitán. No era en absoluto como lo había imaginado. No eran gestos ni gemidos de mujer. Era la expresión de un hombre sintiendo dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, que conocía perfectamente su propio cuerpo, temblando mientras se mordía el labio y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

**Pause**

\- Debo irme - reaccionó Steve antes de que terminara el video, sin decir nada más, tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar.

Cuando el héroe de hierro confirmó que el otro se había ido, pudo por fin prestar atención a su parte baja.

\- Mierda - murmuró para sí, sonriendo con cierta amargura.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

El desenlace en el tercer capítulo. Ya está casi listo, sólo me falta el final y terminar de corregirlo.

**¡Un supermegarecontraamorosoabrazo a quien aún quiera seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	3. Hangover 3

**Advertencia:** STONY/LEMON.

.

* * *

**.**

**3**

El Capitán América llego a su apartamento temporal cerca del fuerte del ejército. Y mientras se quitaba la ropa, dejándola sobre un sillón, fué directamente a meterse bajo una ducha de agua fría.

Debía ser una reacción momentánea. Por supuesto, debía ser sólo eso. Pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. Todo su cuerpo estaba hirviendo. El corazón le latía mil veces por segundo. Quizás sólo era una consecuencia de tener un cuerpo modificado, pero en ese momento le estaba costando ser un ser racional. Le había costado controlarse cuando estaba aún a pocos metros de él, ahora, si le veía, estaba seguro que se le iría encima. Había vivido lo suficiente para sentir deseos por una mujer, pero nunca había sentido algo ni siquiera parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo. Quería creer que sólo era producto de la grabación, pero inclusive así, era una mala excusa porque no debería haber sentido nada. Tal vez su cuerpo recordaba cosas que su mente no.

Tuvo que dejarlo salir un par de veces antes de calmarse y poder pensar con claridad. Salió del baño, fue a la habitación y colocándose un pantalón de algodón se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo pensando que sería sencillo olvidarse del asunto, pero no lo fué en absoluto. Más aún porque se había masturbado pensado en él, o más sinceramente repitiendo las imágenes de una noche que no podría borrar de su cabeza. Luego de comer, fue a recostarse en el pequeño salón y suspiró viendo al techo.

"¿Así que Tony Stark, no Steve?" pensó.

* * *

Luego de ese día, el americano no tuvo contacto con él. En primer lugar porque si no había un asunto que amenazara a toda la humanidad, no solían tenerlo. En segundo lugar porque como capitán tenía suficiente trabajo que hacer y como superhéroe aún más.

Pero por ello no dejaría de saber de él, a las dos semanas vio un reportaje en donde aparecía Stark caminando por la alfombra roja en compañía de una pelirroja, ambos sonriendo a las cámaras aparentando felicidad exagerada, mientras el generador de caracteres mostraba "¿Nuevo romance del Sr. Stark?". Al verlo sintió una punzada de lo que creyó era remordimiento. Era evidente que para el multibillonario, lo sucedido entre ambos no había tenido la menor importancia. Debería sentirse aliviado, pero al pensar en ello, algo le estaba molestando.

Una semana más tarde, el romance con la pelirroja era historia, la prensa se encargó de destrozar al héroe de hierro, algo que solían hacer y que al fin y al cabo lo posicionaba como el playboy salvador que era, haciéndolo más atractivo. No pasó un día y los mismos que horas antes publicaban críticas, ahora especulaban sobre el muchacho moreno que se había visto saliendo de la vivienda de Tony en repetidas ocasiones. En este caso, ninguno de los dos prestó declaraciones.

Casi un mes después, cuando los noticieros empezaban a ser nuevamente más importantes que la farándula, Ironman fue visto en París cenando con una joven modelo germana de forma cercana mientras se tomaban de las manos y reían tontamente. Algo que el rubio vio sin querer mientras cambiaba de canal al azar.

Pero sólo en ese momento fué que cayó en cuenta. La molestia que sentía cada vez que tenía que ver esos estúpidos reportajes no había cedido ni un poco. De la misma forma que estaba reconociendo ese sentimiento cálido que le invadía cuando pensaba en él y su característico amor propio. De alguna manera el friki idiota e imprudente narcisista se había abierto paso en su cabeza a la fuerza ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos durante el día. En resumen, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde esa loca noche para darse cuenta de que no sería algo pasajero, porque definitivamente no era una reacción adversa. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero no fue necesario pensar demasiado, su celular a pocos metros de distancia comenzó a vibrar mostrando un número desconocido. Descolgó y no le dio tiempo de contestar.

\- Buenas noches Capitán Steve Rogers, es su viejo amigo Stark. Estoy organizando una barbacoa, quería invitarle personalmente, como una forma de dejar todo olvidado, cachitos, martillito, flechitas, entre otros, como parchesito, también vendrán. Ah, y descuida es casual.

\- Buenas noches Stark, lo pensaré.

Y ahí finalizó la llamada. En ese momento tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados ¿Se le habían acelerado los latidos? No quiso pensar en ello porque sabía que algo no estaba bien con él desde hace un tiempo. Aún así, casi mecánicamente fue a ducharse, vestirse con unos jeans sencillos, camisa de vestir y chaqueta de cuero marrón. Paró en el camino para comprar una botella y una hora después estaba estacionando su motocicleta frente a la puerta del ingeniero sintiéndose incómodo, avergonzado y un poco estúpido. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en devolverse porque un intercomunicador le indicó que pasara hasta la terraza. Al llegar allí no había absolutamente nadie aunque el lugar era magnífico, los trillones de pisos subidos en el elevador habían valido la pena. Todo era moderno pero al mismo tiempo amoldado a un jardín natural. Estaba tan impresionado que no se dio cuenta cuando el otro entró en la estancia por lo que se sorprendió al escucharle.

\- Estimado Steve.

\- Es increíblemente extraño oírte estimando a alguien que no sea a ti.

Volteándose hacia el otro, viendo a un Tony ligeramente ebrio, meneando un vaso en su mano y tirándose sobre un sofá.

\- Nadie vendrá capitán, te mentí - bebiendo pequeños sorbos.

\- ¿Es alguna clase de broma? - no estaba molesto pero tampoco quería sentirse burlado.

\- No - le miró totalmente serio, como si en ese segundo hubiera dejado de estar borracho, luego exhaló y continuó viendo al piso de una forma que no podía interpretarse más que de pesimista - lamentablemente no lo es - tragó saliva y continuó - sera mejor que te sientes.

El americano se sentó en un asiento de madera contiguo sin decir nada aún, pero totalmente desconfiado. El hombre de hierro continuó con cierta sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

\- No he podido hacerlo Steve, mierda, yo no soy así, pero no he podido... - soltando palabras y frases incoherentes al azar sin atreverse a mirar al otro directamente - pensé que no vendrías, esperaba que no lo hicieras, tú me hiciste esto, definitivamente no soy así ¿O si? no sé que es esto, estar horas decidiendo si llamarte o no ¡Por amor de la genética! ¡Si yo salvo al mundo todos los días! esto es deprimente ¿no lo crees? no poder tener sexo con nadie... mi genialidad es tan complicada...

El otro no sabía que decir, mucho menos sabia si enojarse o alegrarse. Le molestaba ser culpado por algo de lo que no tenía la menor idea si era eso a lo que se refería. Igualmente un sabor casi literalmente dulce le producía el saber que no había podido tener relaciones con alguien más. El egoísmo insano se apoderaba poco a poco más de él.

\- Sé que esto te provocará nauseas y definitivamente ahora si me detestarás, pero algo - al fin le miró de reojo, dejando el vaso a un lado, estrujándose las manos - ...algo, maldita sea, algo me impulsa a actuar como un inestable mental. No puedo sacar las imágenes de ese día de mi cabeza, cada vez que pienso en eso, comienzo a desear que se repita ¡Me he masturbado incontables veces pensando en ti! Inclusive he metido mis dedos en... ¡ARGH! Ahora podrías por favor golpearme, gritarme que soy un freak maricón y así pueda volver a tener de vuelta la vida de atractivo multimillonario playboy filántropo que siempre he tenido...

El rubio se levantó, estaba muy confundido. ¿El hojalata se le estaba declarando? ¿Porque eso era no? ¿Que podría hacer? ¿Era eso lo que quería no? Sabía que estaba pensando demasiado, porque si bien el único impulso que tenía era dominar a ese ególatra parlanchín, no tenía ninguna experiencia excepto la de una noche en la cual prácticamente lo habían utilizado sexualmente y de la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada. Pero lo sabía, era ahora o nunca, le habían ofrecido una oportunidad que sabía no podía rechazar. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, aunque no sabía como actuar, ya que era el único camino para descubrir si era solamente algo físico, o podría haber algo más.

Mientras él prácticamente se perdía en un momento de inseguridad, el moreno se levantó rascándose la cabeza murmurando para sí algo ininteligible. Pero Rogers no le dejó escapar, por puro instinto lo tomó por el brazo y lo devolvió al sofá, sólo que esta vez se posicionó sobre él sujetándole por los hombros. Estaba muy avergonzado, el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido para pensar, pero no quería parar allí, con ambas manos despojó al mayor de la camisa y vaciló un poco en la forma de continuar.

No era diferente para Stark, quién en un principio pensaba que le golpearían, la farsa de estar borracho, confundido y deprimido parecía haber funcionado pero en absoluto esperaba ser dominado. Igualmente se quedó tranquilo porque el ceder el control le estaba provocando cierto gusto, pero también porque a pesar de ser un playboy, la experiencia le resultaba en cierto aspecto nueva. Aun así no hacer absolutamente nada no era parte de su personalidad. Con un solo movimiento metió una mano dentro del pantalón del americano para tomar su sexo y sacudirlo un poco.

Steve se estremeció pero no se inmutó, al contrario, estaba percibiendo con todos sus sentidos a un hombre que sugería y debía ser devorado. Su cordura y filosofía se fueron desvaneciendo frente a los deseos que le estaban dominando. Estaba comenzando a disfrutar el sabor de ser más fuerte al sujetar la mano del hombre de acero e inmovilizarla para proceder a esparcir pequeños chupones en su pecho y hombros, quería hacerle gemir, tenía que hacerlo gritar, era demasiado tarde para meditar en lo que haría. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa arrojándolos al suelo, se desabrochó el pantalón e hizo lo propio con la entrepierna del otro. Sin pausar entre un movimiento y el siguiente, tomó el miembro de Tony y lo masturbó lentamente, se escupió en la mano y continuó por algunos minutos, sin mucho esfuerzo sus caricias provocaron una erección y un quejido bajo en el contrario, haciendo que prestara atención a su expresión desesperada.

\- Maldición... Steve, basta, esto no es normal... - respirando agitado mientras hablaba entrecortado - ...entre los dos...

\- Demasiado tarde.

Y fue lo único que respondió porque ante la cara del otro no podía ver mas allá. Le quitó el short de un tirón junto con la ropa interior. Definitivamente éste hombre le parecía asquerosamente sensual al verle totalmente desnudo. Nada estaba mal con él, Anthony Stark no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, quizás esa sería la explicación de su narcisismo, estaba tonificado y poseía un abdomen trabajado sin ser exagerado, todo combinado con la imagen violentamente sexual de su miembro erecto. Sabía cual sería el siguiente paso pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

\- ...quiero hacerlo Stark... - abriéndole las piernas y posicionándose entre ellas

\- ...por si no te haz dado cuenta, lo estamos haciendo - esbozando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro - sé a lo que te refieres, pero aún no... espera, esa mierda me partirá si la metes así, e intenta no mirar...

Y lo siguiente que vió el americano acabó con cualquier recelo que le quedara, desquiciando su cabeza y parte baja . El fundador del imperio Stark, se introducía los dedos, alternando entre uno o dos, en su parte más sensible, lentamente, delicadamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, totalmente ruborizado y escapándose de su garganta algunos quejidos muy bajos. El otro no pudo esperar mucho más, era demasiado, ni en sus fantasías más bajas había podido imaginarse al friki de semejante manera. Le agarró fuertemente por las muñecas para detenerle y posicionando la punta de su miembro en su dilatada entrada, le penetró con una estocada. Tony no pudo más que abrir la boca de dolor que le recorrió la espina dorsal con un escalofrío, aun así viéndole el rubio, no se detuvo, aún más, sintiendo su interior cálido y apretado comenzó a mover la cadera levemente para acomodarse dentro.

\- ...no, no te muevas... ¡Steve! ...para... argh! - empujando al héroe sin mucho éxito.

Y el capitán definitivamente no escucharía razones, porque mientras lejanamente percibía una voz que le pedía parar, un cuerpo que se acomodaba perfectamente a él se le retorcía debajo con cada embestida, mostrando un miembro húmedo que se agitaba al compás de sus movimientos. Un par de empujes después, si a Stark le quedaba algo de vergüenza, lo ocultaba perfectamente. Abrazó al menor por el cuello para atraerlo hacia él, y aunque aún sentía dolor, no podía evitar jadear con la boca entreabierta, cegado por el placer, drogado por la realidad de un hombre poseyéndolo completamente, pero no cualquiera, ese hombre que él deseaba, que aunque su orgullo no dejara admitir, estaba anhelando profundamente entregarse así a él. No sabía que pasaría luego pero esa noche no podría olvidarla, pasara lo que pasara, ese jovencillo ex-congelado le estaba haciendo hacer y sentir cosas que definitivamente nunca había experimentado, entrando cada vez más, abriéndose paso tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma. No pudo más, la fragancia del sexo junto con el olor corporal de Rogers le invadió tanto que sin ser tocado eyaculó entre ambos. Steve, presionó sus caderas hacia él penetrando el último rincón del otro en varias embestidas casi brutales por su fuerza. Stark dio un último quejido de dolor. Rogers jadeó al dejarlo salir todo en su interior. Tony Stark abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y todos los vellos del cuerpo le reaccionaron ante el líquido espeso que le llenaba sin su debido consentimiento.

\- ¿Puedo... besarte? - preguntó el rubio en un murmullo bajo, acercando su rostro al del mayor.

Tony le miró y gesticuló con los labios solamente, sin pronunciar "¿Es en serio?" para proceder a tomar al americano por el cuello, halándole para comerle la boca en vez de besarle. Los labios del héroe de metal eran suaves y húmedos, acompañándose perfectamente con los suyos, su lengua prácticamente copulaba con la suya, pero eso en absoluto le molestaba, al contrario le fascinaba, le enloquecía. Tuvo que parar porque nuevamente la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

\- Esto es una locura Stark... - susurró respirando pesadamente, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

\- Piensas demasiado.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, lo jaló nuevamente hacia sí para continuar en dónde habían quedado. Aunque Tony se había equivocado, ya Steve no estaba pensado, mas bien, él no le estaba dejando pensar. Lo único que invadía la cabeza del rubio era ese sarcástico hombre.

Continuaron besándose mientras el mayor empezaba a ceder el control de su cuerpo al capitán Rogers, entregándose a las caricias de éste. Ya no eran besos desesperados, ahora se estaban disfrutando lentamente, mutuamente. Ésta vez, Stark fué el que le interrumpió para hablar.

\- ...vamos a mi habitación.

Y seguidamente empujó ligeramente al menor por el pecho, para que se levantaran. Un corto espasmo le inmovilizó la cadera por un momento al ponerse de pie, apartando la vergonzosa sensación de algo deslizándose fuera.

\- Mierd... - sosteniéndose en la pared y dando pequeños pasos a la vez.

\- ¿Me permites...?

Sin esperar una respuesta le tomaron de la cadera para ayudarle, siendo guiado por el capitán a regañadientes hasta la habitación unos pisos más arriba, lo que le causaba cierta gracia a éste último. Se quedó sentado en la cama mientras Tony fué al baño prohibiéndole expresamente acercarse siquiera a la puerta. El lugar era absolutamente una creación del ingeniero, se notaban sus gustos extravagantes en cada detalle, los paneles, las ventanas, la iluminación, la vista de la imponente Nueva York. En lo que él empezaba a repasar mentalmente lo que habían hecho, el otro le llegó por detrás silenciosamente, para apoyarse en su espalda.

\- ¿Arrepentido?

El héroe americano se volteó y tomándole de la mejilla le besó tiernamente. No podría estar arrepentido, un sentimiento cálido que aún se negaba a definir, pero del que estaba completamente consciente, se estaba apoderando cada vez más de él. Se colocó nuevamente sobre Stark mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión totalmente seria, como si intentara adivinar sus pensamientos. El ingeniero abrió la boca para hablar pero el otro le cayó con otro beso, deslizando lentamente las manos por sus caderas. Se apartó un poco, para atacar sus lóbulos mordiéndolos, halándolos; bajó, fué acariciándole la piel con labios apenas tocándole, primero el cuello, rozándole con los dientes, mordiéndole suavemente, jugueteando con la lengua en sus pezones, bajando por la mitad de su pecho, besándole hasta llegar a su vientre. Allí se detuvo un rato, dejando pequeñas marcas alrededor de su ombligo, hincando los dientes en su pelvis. Bajó un poco más, abriéndole de piernas, para introducir su cabeza entre ellas, lamiendo la parte interior de sus muslos, chupándole. Pudo comprobar el momento en el cual comenzó a reaccionar, quería hacerle más pero nunca había siquiera pensado en hacerlo. Sin detenerse a meditar en ello, tomó el miembro del castaño con la mano introduciendo sólo parte del mismo en su boca. Sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba agarrándole fuertemente por los hombros, negándose y murmurando su nombre. Quería hacerle sentir mucho más placer, que se dejara dominar completamente, entregándose, rindiéndose. Para Steve, estas ansias de posesividad eran nuevas, pero en ningún grado desagradables.

No conocía el método ni la manera para hacerlo pero el cuerpo de Stark se lo mostraba a cada lamida, a cada mordida, cada vez que chupaba, cada vez que lo succionaba. Estremeciéndose, temblando, intentando juntar las piernas, estirándolas a su vez, moviendo ligeramente la cadera, humedeciéndose dentro de su boca, quejándose de placer, aferrándose a las sábanas. El capitán Rogers estaba tan excitado con el cuerpo y reacciones del otro qué, había pospuesto el poner atención a su parte baja. En lo que pensaba esto, recibió un empujón para apartarlo, algo que hizo de mala gana. Pero gracias a eso pudo ver a Tony completamente, totalmente avergonzado, sudando, acelerado, quién le ordenó sentarse, obedeciendo cegado por esa adictiva vista. Stark se sentó en sus piernas de frente hacia él y tomando ambos miembros con una mano al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás y sostenía con la otra, los masturbó, dándose por vencido ante un placer mas fuerte que él. El primero en correrse fué el rubio, quién lo había retenido demasiado, pero el otro tampoco pudo prolongar el momento mucho más porque comenzaron a jugar con su trasero, presionarle los glúteos y acariciar con delicadeza su entrada, terminó por rendirse justo como el otro quería.

Se quedaron en la misma posición, uno sentado sobre el otro. Rogers sonrió y el hombre de hierro no pudo más que corresponderle con una medio sonrisa. Ambos exhaustos.

\- Esto definitivamente es una locura.

\- Te lo dije - contestó calmando su respiración poco a poco.

\- Soy un viejo - quedándose serio por un momento - claro, obviamente un viejo multimillonario, muy atractivo casi al punto de la perfección.

\- Lo eres, refiriéndome a lo de viejo "ob-via-men-te" - haciendo comillas con ambas manos e imitando su sonrisa.

Stark soltó una carcajada sin decir nada. Se levantó rascándose la cabeza y jaló al otro con él hacia el baño, quién le siguió casi obedientemente. Allí llenó la tina con agua tibia y se sumergió completamente, mientras el rubio se quitaba los pantalones y hacia lo propio sumergiéndose detrás del ingeniero, reposando los brazos a ambos lados de la tina. Tony se recostó en su pecho.

\- Así que le he quitado la virginidad al Sr. Rogers ¿no es así? - murmuró con cierto tono de burla en la voz.

\- Podría hacértelo una tercera vez ¿sabes? - agarrando al castaño por las caderas.

\- No querrás ser castrado tan pronto, créeme, y no me hace falta verte para saber que expresión tienes, quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara - cerrando los ojos, dominado momentáneamente por el agotamiento de su cuerpo.

Steve rió por lo bajo y apretó más al otro contra él, recostando la quijada en su hombro. Luego de un rato notó que el fuerte y narcisista Ironman se había quedado dormido por lo que le llevó hasta la cama en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Después de cubrirle con sábanas y cobijas se quedó sentado en el borde. Esa noche habían pasado demasiadas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos había hablado de sentimientos, mucho menos de lo que pasaría entre ellos de ahora en adelante. El pensamiento del día siguiente por venir le provocaba más que desazón, una ligera desesperación tormentosa en el pecho.

* * *

Tengo tendencia a los finales ambiguos, pero ¡Amo los finales felices!

**¿Valdrá la pena escribir la continuación de esta historia?**

Prox. Capítulo THORKI, ¡LEMON LEMON LEMON! Sólo faltan algunas pequeñas correcciones.

**PD: LatexoHPo tu nick me suena a BDSM, ¡Espero este capítulo también te guste!**

Siento un sustito de felicidad cada vez que leo un Review.


	4. Hangover 4

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, la tablet decidió suicidarse unos días.

**Advertencia:** THORKI/LEMON.

**Aclaraciones:** Me he puesto un poco histórica, ¿Soy la única que piensa que Loki es una perra sádica lujuriosa? Loki/Loke.

.

* * *

.

**4**

Cuando Loki Laufeyson se despertó luego de haber estado un par de horas inconsciente, se vió desnudo en la cama. Pero no cualquier cama, estaba completamente sólo en su antiguo aposento en el palacio real asgardiano. El cuerpo le dolía como si una bestia le hubiera pasado por encima, casi como si Hulk nuevamente hubiera decidido enseñarle de cerca el piso unas cuantas veces.

Levantándose un tanto mareado, fué a lavarse la cara tambaleándose levemente. Viéndose en el espejo prácticamente no se sorprendió al comprobar los cardenales que marcaban casi cada centímetro de su piel o las impresiones de manos en sus caderas. No quería pensar demasiado en el asunto, luego tendría tiempo para ello, por el momento sólo tenía que salir de allí.

Algo que le resultó extremadamente fácil al tomar forma de soldado. Al atravesar los pasillos, se cruzó con el príncipe de los dioses, ambos se miraron, pero el mayor tardó unos segundos en reconocerle, cuando por fin lo hizo, era demasiado tarde, Loki ya había desaparecido. Sabía que era inútil buscarle.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron días y el dios timador no apareció. Nadie le había visto. Thor ya estaba perdiendo la razón, quería verle, más bien, estaba loco por verle. Aunque le costó asimilar que se había acostado con él, lo sabía desde el principio. Aun así, no se había percatado completamente de lo que sentía. Lo amaba, más que a sí mismo, sabía que daría la vida y todo por él. Pero siempre pensó que era un amor fraternal, sólo ansias de protegerle. La sola idea de haber traspasado esa barrera le confundía e incomodaba.

Sólo por casualidad luego de librar una batalla en Jotunheim, mientras celebraba con los guerreros la victoria, le vió una vez. Al fondo de la taberna, totalmente ebrio, riéndose a carcajadas, acompañado por varios hombres y mujeres. Cuándo éste en su embriaguez distinguió al rubio entre la multitud, cambió su expresión de gozo a molestia en un segundo. El hijo de Odín y de Jörd se acercó gritándole, pero al llegar al sitio, se había escurrido nuevamente.

Su disgusto se atenuaba cada vez más.

Una noche en la que no podía conciliar el sueño, dando un paseo por los alrededores, se percató de un guardia que se desviaba del camino habitual. No caería dos veces en la misma trampa. Siguiéndole sigilosamente, observó cuando el hombre armado entró en una de las bibliotecas. Ya no podría escapar. Corrió y al entrar se encontró al villano rebuscando entre los libros de las estanterías. Fué demasiado tarde para él, antes de darse cuenta, el sometedor de gigantes le tomó fuertemente por el brazo, arrinconándole contra la pared.

\- Hola Thor - sonrió sin mostrar alteración - ¿no puedes dormir?

El dios del trueno estaba colérico aunque ignoraba la razón. Cuando abrió la boca para responderle Loki se abalanzó sobre él con un movimiento. El rubio esperaba un golpe, pero para su sorpresa recibió una mordida en el labio, seguida por el inicio de un beso casi desesperado, al que no se sintió en absoluto obligado a corresponder. Agarrando ambas manos del menor e inmovilizándolas contra la pared, tomó el control del otro en un afán desesperado por dominarle.

Luego de segundos en los cuales sus mentes dejaron de trabajar para dejar que sus instintos tomaran el control, el pelinegro apartó al otro con toda su fuerza.

\- No podemos continuar con esto - tomando el libro de Frigga que buscaba para luego salir del lugar.

El mayor le siguió apresurado por los pasillos, volviéndole a arrinconar de un sólo empujón, continuando el beso en el que se habían quedado, algo estaba calentándose muy rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Tenemos... que hablar hermano - separándose para tomar aire en el momento en que dos guardias venían en dirección contraria charlando y riendo.

\- ...restaurante Mika, Midgard... Holanda, siete, pasado mañana.

Era su momento para escapar, aprovechando la distracción, se escabulló del agarre del otro, esfumándose ante su mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo Señor? - inclinando el rostro ante el heredero, comentaron los guardias al aproximarse.

\- No, descuiden. Lamentablemente no, no pasa nada.

Cuando por fin el maestro del engaño estuvo fuera del lugar, tuvo que apoyarse en un muro. Estaba acelerado con la vista nublada, se sentía arder y temblaba ligeramente. Un simple beso lo había puesto así, destrozándole los sentidos, apoderándose de él, ignorando cualquier otro sentimiento u oscuridad de su alma. Si daba un paso más hacia él, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

.

* * *

.

Para Thor Odinson ese día de por medio fué un verdadero suplicio. Besarle sólo había despertado sus más intimas fantasías. Quería desnudarle, tocarle, doblegar su terca voluntad. Esos deseos se estaban calando en sus huesos cada vez más, pero por los momentos sólo podía aguardar mientras buscaba ocupar su mente en alguna otra cosa.

El día pautado llegó con horas de antelación a la tierra. Fué a una tienda departamental, y mientras las vendedoras se dividían entre las que se admiraban o asustaban, buscó ropa adecuada. Se decidió por una camisa de vestir negra combinada con un jean del mismo color. Una dependienta le ayudó a escoger la ropa, pensando que era algún tipo de fetichista arrepentido. Entró en el restaurante con una hora de antelación, reservando una mesa, sólo le quedaba esperar.

Mientras pensaba en todos los giros por los que había atravesado la agridulce relación con su hermano, éste llegó. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir, camisa verde olivo y un blazer enrollado hasta los codos, sobre el cual llevaba una bufanda suelta a ambos lados. Se sentó frente a él sin decir nada y comenzó a leer la carta.

\- Loki...

\- La comida de este mundo es tan simple ¿no lo crees? - bajando la cartilla, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Hermano, no puedes ignorarme por siempre.

\- Claro que no - chasqueando la lengua al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza - pero, puedo hacerlo por los milenios de vida que me quedan.

\- No puedes huir de mí por siempre.

\- No estoy huyendo.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó al momento que les servían copas de vino tinto.

El aludido se dignó a abordar el tema mientras ordenaba. Se acomodó en el asiento y se inclinó hacia el otro frunciendo un poco el ceño, bajando el tono de voz al hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres "Oh poderoso enemigo de la serpiente de Midgard"? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que siempre haz querido? - tragó y continuó, cómo si estuviera ordenando las interrogantes - Ambos sabemos lo que pasó, pero ¿Y eso qué? Crees que como haz descubierto una nueva faceta de ti mismo ¿Algo debería cambiar entre los dos? - escupiéndole las palabras mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

\- Siempre te he querido a ti.

\- No, no es cierto. Siempre haz querido ser el hijo y hermano perfecto. Así que a fin de cuentas no te diferencias en gran medida de mí. - al no recibir respuesta continuó - En este momento soy un dios desterrado, que vaga por los nueve mundos, deseando gobernar a toda la humanidad y ser el amo de todo, eso no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Luego de hacer una pausa por algunos segundos, el rubio respondió.

\- Realmente te admiro por tu capacidad de complicar hasta las cosas más sencillas "Oh poderoso creador de monstruos" - bufando cómo si la charla del otro le aburriera - Sé como eres hermano, sé lo obstinado, antipático, egoísta que eres. Siempre te he aceptado, tal cual. ¡Por Odín, claro que lo sé, crecimos juntos! - viendo que el otro quería contradecirle, continuó - No quería esta conversación para esto. - suspiró - Sólo no puedo sacarme la idea de haberte poseído, cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo deseos de dominarte, tenerte debajo de mí, hacerte llorar como a una virgen.

\- Yo... - desviando la vista a otro lado en un intento desesperado de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- Sólo quiero saber si soy el único. Si a ti, todo esto te resulta asqueroso y desagradable, no insistiré más, tampoco te buscaré. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, sabes que aunque no pueda confiar completamente en ti, nos une un lazo de hermandad, que ni tú puedes negar. - colocando algunas monedas de oro en la mesa - No tengo nada más que decirte, hablamos cuándo me tengas una respuesta, si es que llegas a tenerla, claro.

Levantándose dejó allí a un dios rogándole con la mirada que no se fuera, pero que no teniendo palabras para responderle, le rechazaba físicamente. Exhaló y salió. Cuando iba cruzando la esquina a punto de ser transportado nuevamente a Agard, alguien se materializó frente a él. Era el mago de las mentiras, que con cierto brillo en los ojos le imploraba, fijando la vista en los suyos, intentando así transmitir sus sentimientos, pero que un orgullo mucho más fuerte que su voluntad, no le dejaba.

El mayor se deshizo frente a ese rostro suplicante. Halándole hacia sí le besó con toda la ternura que pudo, a lo que el menor se tensó, aunque de igual forma le correspondió dócilmente. Apartándose de pronto, el rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que alzaba una ceja interrogadora.

\- ¿No te gustan los trucos hermano?

\- ¿Por qué...? - dándose cuenta de haber caído en la trampa - ...desgraciado - mudando el rostro a una expresión de odio - morirás hoy maldito.

Su hermano no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque un destello cegador les absorbió llevándoles directamente al monárquico palacio Bliskirnir. Allí, el dios del trueno le condujo directamente hasta una de sus poco modestas 540 habitaciones, halándole del brazo, un lugar inmenso que no reparaba en sencillez alguna. Si el dios morfológico tenía intenciones de replicar, el otro no se lo permitió. Recién cerradas las puertas, el rubio lo pegó contra las mismas procediendo a tomarle por las mejillas, ahogándole con su boca. Cuando se hubieron separado ambos estaban agitados, con el pulso a mil por segundo, respirando pesadamente.

\- Te odio.

Thor le arrancó toda la ropa en varios tirones, dándole un jalón para empujarlo sobre la cama. Echándose sobre él, le mordió el cuello hasta que el otro chilló de dolor.

\- Mentira, me amas.

Respondió sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía. Estaba absoluta y enteramente dopado con el cuerpo del menor. Esa piel pálida e inmaculada le rogaba que la marcara, que la manchara con su boca, con sus dientes. Esos pezones rosa pastel se endurecían al contacto de sus labios bajo el efecto de sus mordidas, jalándolos.

\- ...me engañaste imbécil.

\- A un ser tan maléfico como el dios traicionero que eres no se le puede engañar, sólo te di una excusa para que fueras sincero contigo mismo.

Y agarrando al menor por la cadera lo volteó de tal forma que quedó con la cara contra los almohadones, al mismo tiempo que le alzó la cadera poniéndole a su completa disposición. El pelinegro al verse completamente a merced de su hermano, hizo ademán de voltearse pero éste se lo impidió dominándole por los muslos.

\- ¿Qué mierd...?

Protestando aún, una mano comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna, tomando su miembro y escroto, masturbándole. Loki gráficamente mordía la almohada mientras los gemidos se agolpaban en su garganta, hasta que sintió cómo el otro le separaba los glúteos, sin pausa, algo húmedo, puntiagudo, empezó a acariciarle la entrada. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta de qué era la lengua de Odinson, lamiéndole, introduciéndose repetidas veces en su intimidad. Las blasfemias que se abrían paso en sus cuerdas bucales eran calladas por sus propios gemidos lujuriosos, ahogados contra las sábanas.

Cuando pensó que se correría, el rubio le jaló de tal forma por los brazos que quedó encima, de frente hacia él. Al ver a su hermano acostado, y viéndose él sentado en su abdomen, no tuvo que utilizar demasiado su notable imaginación o elevada inteligencia para caer en cuenta de lo que el otro planeaba.

\- No me jodas... bastardo.

Pero su desacuerdo no fué tomado en cuenta. Dos grandes manos le tomaron fuertemente por el trasero, y con un sólo movimiento entraron en él. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Perdió la fuerza, teniendo que apoyarse en el pecho de ese hombre que le estaba manejando a su antojo. Ese hombre que estando frente a él le estaba invadiendo completamente, quién le miraba con deseo. Esos ojos azules que le devoraban lentamente, esa boca entreabierta que había probado lo más privado de él. Tuvo que desviar la mirada porque si bien su cabeza hacía rato había dejado de procesar la situación, su cuerpo reaccionaba como efectivamente el otro quería, como lo que era, un virgen sino hubiera sido por él.

\- Mírame hermano.

\- No me digas hermano en una situaci...

\- Lo siento Loke, me moveré.

Antes de terminar de replicar, sintió como le embestían desde abajo, al tiempo que las manos del poseedor del Mjöllnir, aferrándose a sus caderas, le presionaban contra su entrepierna, entrando cada vez más, más profundamente. Varias estocadas después dios del caos estaba literalmente babeando de placer, arqueando la espalda hacia adelante, apoyándose en el copete de la cama, sudando, temblando, con la mirada llorosa totalmente perdida, con el cabello despeinado, húmedo, adhiriéndosele a la cara y al cuello, dando rienda suelta a sus quejidos.

Para el gobernante del cielo no era diferente, sí en algún momento habría pensado en la expresión sexual del menor, sus pensamientos no equivalían ni a un mínimo porcentaje de la realidad. Ese ser celoso, sarcástico, malicioso, y pedante, a quién llamaba hermano, era el mismo que sobre él se estremecía, hundiéndose ante la morbosidad de su propio cuerpo. Quería llenarle, tanto la mente como el cuerpo, y es lo que hizo, segundos después.

Una sacudida agitó a un hombre que sentía algo caliente desbordándose dentro de su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos, abriendo la boca con una sádica sonrisa, arañando el torso del otro se entregó completamente a ese éxtasis, llegando al clímax, relamiéndose los labios, saboreando el momento en su totalidad. Pero, en vez de calmarse, fué poseído por la excitación del momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior reflejando felicidad, apoyándose en el pecho del mayor, comenzó a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, tragándose al otro, absorbiéndole, apretándole.

El rubio monarca no pudo soportarlo, perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba. Empujando a su excitado hermano, le tiró sobre la cama, éste a su vez habiendo al fin renunciado a la vergüenza, descaradamente le invitó al abrir las piernas, enrollándolas en su cintura, haciéndole prisionero de su propia concupiscencia. La habitación se llenó nuevamente de los sonidos sucios del sexo, los crujidos de la cama y los gemidos del dios con lengua de plata, hasta que éste último fué inundado una segunda vez.

Sus cuerpos se comunicaban perfectamente, de forma que ambos se entendían sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, mostrándose mutuamente una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Los besos y caricias volvieron a comenzar.

.

* * *

.

Luego de percatarse de que el otro no estaba a su lado, lo primero que vió el heredero asgardiano al despertar fué a un hombre delgado, completamente desnudo, de tez pálida como el papel y de apariencia delicada, cuyo único toque de color era ese cabello negro azabache; sentado en el ventanal, con la mirada pérdida en algún punto del horizonte. Un cuerpo que había sido suyo incontables veces esa noche, entregándose a él tanto cómo sus fuerzas le permitieron.

Se levantó con pereza, yendo hacia el maquiavélico dios, abrazándole por detrás, estampándole un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole un "buenos días" al oído. Éste solamente le miró de reojo, recostando la cabeza en su pecho, procediendo a señalar un punto en la lejanía.

\- Solíamos jugar allí cuando niños, siempre haz tenido ese complejo de hermano sobreprotector.

\- ...Y tú haz sido tan testarudo, fraudulento, egocéntrico, mentiroso desde siempre.

\- Lo admito - volteando para darle un corto beso en los labios, curvando la boca en una pequeña sonrisa, reflejando casi alegría en el rostro, la táctica perfecta de alguien que estaba descubriendo lo interesante de ser deseado.

\- Sé solamente mío - mordiéndole la oreja suavemente por impulso.

El menor se estremeció y le apartó sin responder, por lo que continuó.

\- Déjame... cortejarte de alguna forma hermano - volviéndole a abrazar por el costado.

\- En primer lugar, - bufando, aparentando estar disgustado - los hermanos no hacen este tipo de cosas y en segundo lugar, ya nos acostamos, no hay nada que conquistar.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero Loki Laufeyson - tomándole del rostro con ternura para sumergirse en esos ojos esmeralda - permíteme estar contigo, sólo te pido... una cita midgardiana o alguna forma de enamorarte, porque sé que de lo contrario seguirás huyendo.

\- Idiota.

El errante dios vaciló, quería contradecirle pero no podía hacerlo, aunque su hermano tenía razón, muchas veces no se daba cuenta de las cosas obvias. Al ver que éste aún esperaba por sus argumentos, le respondió al fin.

\- Te daré el honor de hacerlo, pero antes...

Y halando al fornido rubio por el cuello, le atrajo para besarle dulcemente, derritiéndole completamente.

.

* * *

.

Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.

Agradezco inmensamente a las personas que siguen esta historia, a quienes la han marcado como favorita, y por supuesto un millón de gracias a **mashimaro111**, **extremisss**, **Crisi**, **LatexoHPo**, **Guest 1 y 2**, quienes se tomaron unos segundos de su tiempo para dejarme review (al igual que recordarme los sentimientos sentimientos post-coitales). Aunque me presiona a documentarme, estudiar y esforzarme aun más en la redacción, al mismo tiempo me animan a continuar.

No es completamente seguro pero tengo planeado hacer tres cortos capítulos adicionales.

**Prox. Capítulo ¿Stony, Thorki o Hiddlesworth?**


	5. Hangover 5

¡Merecidas vacaciones!

A estas alturas es que me doy cuenta de que el preview está mal redactado, Loki no es un vengador, me siento realmente avergonzada de eso.

**Notas, aclaraciones y comentarios sin un fin específico:** Para mí es increíble que haya personas esperando continuación, en serio, de esto que empezó como la necesidad de imprimir en palabras mis fantasías perversas, aún más, algo que comenzó mientras todos celebraban navidad y yo veía Los Vengadores a altas horas de la noche escribiendo penetraciones anales entre superhéroes.

**Advertencia:** STONY. Éste capítulo podría causarte diabetes.

.

* * *

.

**5**

Cuando Tony despertó al fin la siguiente mañana, se vió desnudo a medio cubrir y al primer vengador a su lado, medio vestido, roncando muy bajo. Bufó pero sonrió. La escena era similarmente repetida por lo que le invadió una sensación de dejavú. Se levantó con un ya conocido dolor de culo y maldijo internamente al rubio. Aunque profundamente agradecía no haber tenido que acudir a alguna emergencia nacional aquella noche. Fue al vestidor para colocarse un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta cualquiera de Black Sabbath. Bajó a la cocina, sirviéndose un panecillo de mermelada; mientras la cafetera automáticamente preparaba el café, veía los noticieros en las distintas pantallas, apartando o desechando, dependiendo de cuánto le interesara la noticia en particular. Verificó las cámaras de seguridad aprovechando para comprobar que el idealista ya se había levantado y bajaba las escaleras bostezando. Al verse, ambos se sintieron avergonzados como unos adolescentes.

\- Bue...

Comenzó a saludar el héroe abanderado colorándose al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, pero un decidido Stark le jaló por la camisa hacia él, dándole un beso prolongado.

\- Buenos días Steve ¿Que tal mi cama para dormir? - entregándole algunos panecillos en un plato, llevando dos tazas de café hasta el mesón de la cocina.

\- Me duele un poco la espalda - sentándose a su vez, tomando un sorbo de café.

\- A mi me duele el culo y no me estoy quejando - alzó una ceja para enfatizar su desacuerdo, luego sonrió.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó, atragantándose con el pan.

Rió pero no le respondió, en cambio tomando el último trago de su expreso se acercó, le besó la mejilla y luego fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón. Sabía que tenía que afrontar sus sentimientos pero pensaba que si lo posponía sólo poco más no haría ninguna diferencia. Desplegó varios paneles a su alrededor sonándose los nudillos, sirviéndose un matutino vaso de brandy antes de empezar a trabajar. Rogers se le acercó por detrás, quitándole el licor para guardarlo nuevamente.

\- Es muy temprano para eso, debo atender a un llamado del ejército Stark - divagando entre su honor patriótico o cualquiera fueran esas horribles ganas de quedarse.

\- Ve capitán ¿Te veo esta noche? - ocultando cualquier deseo de retenerlo a su lado.

El aludido asintió y yendo a recoger sus cosas a la habitación, salió.

Comprobando que el otro había salido, se quitó las gafas, suspirando recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

"Tienes que ser sincero con él, pero más contigo mismo. Anthony Edward Stark, estás reaccionando como una niña enamorada" pensó.

.

* * *

.

Esa noche dió comienzo al hábito. Dos o tres veces a la semana el americano se quedaba a dormir en la Torre Stark. Al principio con sólo verse en privacidad no eran capaces de contenerse, haciendo propicios todos los lugares del edificio para revolcarse salvajemente. Al pasar las semanas ese deseo incontenible por devorarse mutuamente en absoluto disminuyó pero cedió espacio a las largas conversaciones de cama, salidas en pareja, trabajar proyectos conjuntos, cocinar para el otro, ver viejas películas en el sillón o simplemente resolver conflictos de importancia internacional mientras daban un paseo por los alrededores. El tiempo que se dedicaban era de elevada relevancia en la vida de ambos aunque ninguno de los dos lo había admitido. No tenían prácticamente gustos en común, pero cuándo estaban en compañía del otro, se divertían, reían, sintiéndose como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Ese ingeniero, empresario, economista con pronunciadas tendencias ególatras, se había vuelto un pensamiento constante en la cabeza del superpatriota, y éste último por su parte se había convertido en una parte importante de la vida del genio inventivo sin darse cuenta, comenzando a conocerse, compenetrándose. La prensa que en otras ocasiones había despedazado la vida privada del donjuán rico y encantador, en esta ocasión no vio nada extraño en la cercanía de ambos ni la frecuencia con que solían verles juntos, adjudicándolo a simples relaciones laborales.

Una tarde el exitoso multimillonario recibió un correo mientras se disponía a servirse un vaso de whiskey. Era un correo del amante de la libertad y la democracia, quién le invitaba a su apartamento para la cena. Había dos posibilidades , la primera, que Steve efectivamente planeara hacerle de cenar o la segunda, que el rubio americano tuviera dispuestas cadenas, arneses, látigos y dildos para una sesión de sadomasoquismo. Se rió casi a carcajadas al pensar en ello, obviamente era la primera. Sin embargo, una sensación que no quiso reconocer se apoderó de su estómago, era la primera vez que iría a la casa del otro, casi podía presentir el sentirse fuera de su territorio, algo que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo pero podía interpretarse como un mariposeo de expectativas.

Bufando incómodo con sus propias inquietudes, fue a sentarse al escritorio de cromo y cristal. El mundialmente respetado Capitán América se había convertido en su amante privado de la noche a la mañana producto de drogas, alcohol y libertinaje. Sin decir palabra alguna que les comprometiera mutuamente se habían atado. Estaba completamente absorto en su tacto, su roce, su olor, su mirada, su voz, su sonrisa, su risa, su bruto cuerpo que hacia contraste con esa dulce y benigna personalidad, su sobreprotector carácter.

Aún teniendo en cuenta todo eso no podía afirmar que estaba enamorado ¿O si?. Había tenido romances, por supuesto, pero eran muy diferentes a lo que tenía con el patriota antinazi. Con él podía ser quién era, no necesitaba fingir modestia, aparte de lo bien que la pasaban juntos, era más que una amistad, más que sexo, más que una necesidad anhelante de sentirse, verse, tocarse. Adoraba esa inocencia heroica que emanaba y transmitía a su paso, junto con esa ingenuidad infantil que pocas veces entendía el sarcasmo. Suspiró.

\- Oye, Jarvis ¿Cuál es la definición amor?

\- El diccionario tiene varios conceptos para ello: Atracción sexual y emocional hacia una persona con quién se desea emprender una relación afectiva estable. Sentimiento de intenso afecto e inclinación hacia alguien. Persona a la que se tiene amor. Relación sexual con una persona.

\- ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

\- Mareos, náuseas, excitación, dolores estomacales, ardor en el pecho, dificultad para respirar, ojos llorosos, temperatura alta, sudoración excesiva, enrojecimiento del rostro, afección del corazón, levitación y divagación Señor.

\- Gracias.- haciendo una pausa para descifrar la información - Ya veo, como un infarto.

.

* * *

.

Poco más de las ocho un rubio que llevaba una camisa a cuadros y pantalón beige de cabello gominado, le abrió la puerta al creador de las Industrias Stark vestido con camisa de vestir azul marino y pantalón oscuro. Anthony esperaba un departamento lleno de sacos de arena, un ring de boxeo en el medio junto a pesas para ejercitar los glúteos, pero no fue así en absoluto, el hogar temporal del héroe era más bien un lugar recatado de colores claros, con recortes de prensa enmarcados, una biblioteca al fondo y algunas fotografías descoloridas adornando las paredes. En una esquina con buena iluminación algunos bocetos estaban esparcidos sobre una mesilla junto a carboncillos, de los mismos pudo distinguir un pliego de papel con su auto considerado hermoso rostro a medio realizar pero no comentó nada, sólo sonrió. Entrar en ese lugar era como detener el tiempo en una época pasada y melancólica. Le invadieron unas persistentes ganas de abrazar al supersoldado pero antes de poder hacerlo éste interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos guíandole con un movimiento de muñeca a la cocina.

El americano estaba extraño, bueno, por lo menos más de lo normal pensaba Stark. No le había besado, pronunciado sólo los monosílabos estrictamente necesarios, cuando por lo general siempre se convertía en un cachorro mimoso cuando se encontraban, besándole y abrazándole hasta la asfixia. Mientras especulaba sobre el motivo de tal actitud, comenzando a meditar sobre el desvinculante hecho de tener que verificar cual poseía mejor miembro, entró en la cocina-comedor. En el centro una mesa circular lucía un espléndido mantel de seda clara, sobre el cual un juego de platos, cubiertos y champán aguardaban por ambos. Antes de sentarse, el capitán desvío la mirada para hablar al tiempo que disponía una silla para el mayor.

\- Bueno, yo... quería hablar contigo sobre algo así que... yo... - desvariando - le pedí un consejo a la pelirroja... y me dijo que hiciera algo como esto, pero no se, si este tipo de cosas...

\- Es algo muy común prácticamente trillado esto de las cenas románticas - soltándole como respuesta, interrumpiéndolo sin tacto alguno.

Steve frunció el ceño, no estaba enojado pero si un poco decepcionado, incómodo, sin saber qué argumentar.

El héroe de hierro casi pudo visualizar como el capitán agachaba las orejitas perrunas, en un mohín imperceptible de molestia. Sonriendo, se acercó a él con un paso largo, susurrándole al oído en un tono muy bajo.

\- Eres un tonto capitán. Gracias.

El aliento tibio de Tony y sus suaves labios rozándole el rostro desubicaron momentáneamente al americano, quién dejándose llevar cerró los ojos intoxicándose lentamente con su presencia, con esa respiración que se agitaba con prudencia, con esa sensual voz que había pronunciado su nombre en las situaciones más inimaginables, tragando saliva para aclararse la garganta no pudo evitar perderse en sus nuevas fantasías.

\- Lo siento. - deslizando las manos por debajo de la camisa del moreno- Al diablo con la cena.

.

* * *

.

Tres horas después el capitalista por excelencia estaba completamente agotado y completamente desvestido, apenas cubierto por una sábana, boca abajo, apoyando la cabeza ladeada en sus brazos cruzados. Su rubio amante al lado bostezando perezosamente, deslizando los dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, causándole una sensación placentera artificial debido al chip nervioso que allí poseía.

\- Tengo hambre Stark ¿Quieres comer? - recostándose en la espalda del otro.

\- Eso hubiéramos hecho si no hubieras decidido por tu cuenta empalarme heroicamente con tu Señor Falo, Steve - torciendo los ojos, exhalando indignado.

\- Yo... tú no te negaste en principio - bajando la voz un poco apenado.

\- Tengo que hacer caridad con los niños primerizos de vez en cuando, lamentablemente no puedo evitar ese lado bondadoso, desinteresado y filantrópico que me hace actuar benéficamente - riendo con cierta picardía.

Una dulce sonrisa y una mirada de ternura expresadas en el rostro de Rogers, sorprendieron momentáneamente al inventor, quién no sabiendo responder a ello, se sintió casi fuera de lugar.

\- También quiero comida, me muero por saber con que tenías planeado alimentarme, pero déjame duchar primero - desvió el rostro, sentándose en la cama para luego levantarse.

\- ¿Por qué evitas tanto hablar conmigo sobre ello? ¿O pensabas que no me había dado cuenta? - sujetando al hombre de acero por la muñeca - sabes que la cena sólo fue una excusa.

\- No sé - girándose hacia el menor - no se en absoluto a que te refie...

\- Lo sabes - halándole hacia si, interrumpiéndole tajantemente con una implorante mirada - tarde o temprano tienes que decirlo Stark, ser sincero, yo... - intentando ordenar ese remolino de ideas que se formaban desordenadamente en su cabeza - ...no quiero sólo acostarme contigo... tampoco tengo muy claro lo que quiero, pero... estoy volviéndome loco por ti.

Un sonrojo casi imperceptible comenzó a colorear la cara del poderoso pero desnudo Ironman, dejándole como muy pocas veces le había ocurrido, totalmente mudo. El aplasta comunistas le estaba conociendo más de lo que él le hubiera permitido jamás, vulnerabilizándole, descubriendo sus auto irreconocibles debilidades. Sorprendentemente, esto no le molestaba, le hacía sentir confiado, seguro, aunque todo esto formara un embrollo en su cabeza que no podía expresar en palabras. Al percatarse de esto, el capitán continuó, pero sin antes abrazarle por la cintura como si con esto intentara darse valor. Tony pudo ver como las orejas del fuerte superhéroe pasaban de un rosa pálido a un rojo carmesí intenso.

\- Estoy... enamorado de ti - tragó, aferrándose un poco más a su cintura - nunca podría haberme imaginado que terminaría enamorándome de un hombre, mucho menos de uno mayor con una personalidad tan chocante y desagradable como la tuya en realidad, pero si esto no es amor no sé que es. Pienso todo el día en ti, sé por todo lo que haz pasado pero siempre quiero protegerte, lo que es irónico porque si llevas tu armadura de orotitanio podrías llegar a ser inclusive más fuerte que yo, apartando eso, en absoluto te pareces a una dama en apuros, mas bien, eres todo lo contrario, un completo freak arrogante, imprudente fabricante de armas, traidor, asocial, acomplejado sabelotodo, mujeriego, pervertido, chiflado...

\- Espera - le interrumpió alzándole el rostro hacia sí para poder mirarle la cara - Me perdí, muchas de esas cosas son ciertas pero ¿Me estás halagando o insultando? - alzando una ceja en forma interrogativa.

\- Halagando obviamente - sonriendo de medio lado, intentando retomar el hilo de lo que estaba expresando - ahora permíteme continuar. Yo... -formandosele un nudo de nervios en la garganta al mirar al mayor a los ojos y ver que éste aunque un poco ruborizado le escuchaba expectante, después de todo nunca había sido el mejor exponente de sus propios sentimientos - ...quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mí, si es sólo algo físico o... terminé queriendo a un científico e ingeniero pedante que no pude sacar de mi cabeza, el cual destruye mi lógica e ideales constantemente, a quién deseo probablemente en todo momento. Amo tu cara de idiota, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu boca y esa detestable sonrisa narcisa, al mismo tiempo que debo reconocer tus cualidades. - hizo una pausa por algunos segundos para luego soltar junto a un suspiro - ¿Te das cuenta? Realmente te quiero Tony. Pensaba que...

\- ¿No sabes cuando callarte verdad Steven Rogers?

El empresario no le permitió responder porque inmediatamente ahogó al otro con su boca. No era un beso erótico, era dulce, tierno, suave. El americano pudo percibir que las manos que le sujetaban los hombros sudaban y temblaban ligeramente, le apartó pero se sorprendió de encontrarse a un héroe de negocios en sumo ruborizado que se pasaba la mano por la cara, o rascaba la cabeza desviando la mirada en lo que podía interpretarse sin duda alguna, como un intento desesperado de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- Stark...

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una mirada de resignación y el esbozo de una pequeña sonrisa felina. No esperaría sus argumentos, le haría sentir sus sentimientos cuantas veces fuera necesario. Le jaló hasta la cama nuevamente y se colocó sobre él. Esperaba una sarta de palabrerías inútiles pero sintió cómo su corazón se derretía al ver al genio suspirando y mirándole de la misma forma que una vez hiciera luego de su primera noche juntos, justo como alguien que mira algo adorable, pero había algo más. Sin dejarle descubrir lo que era, el otro le jaló hacia si para susurrarle.

\- Te amo. Lo admito, este genio de avanzada inteligencia, millonario, playboy, filántropo se resigna a amarte.

\- ...estúpido.

Lo siguiente que sintió el superhéroe de metal fue como le abrazaban con fuerza por unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, casi asfixiándole, cuando hizo ademán de separarse un poco, el otro se alzó levemente, sin comentar cosa alguna. El menor sonrió frunciendo los labios, y el otro le correspondió. Ambos tenían esa expresión de embelesada felicidad característica del momento. El corazón de Anthony Stark latía mil veces más rápido de lo usual, tenía la vista nublada, se sentía desorientado y le ardían las mejillas.

\- Definitivamente es un infarto.

.

* * *

.

La inspiración para este capítulo llegó mientras escuchaba **This Is Love de Will. ft. Eva Simons**, literalmente una proyección de imágenes de ambos pasó por mi cabeza.

Y este sería el final del Stony, o por lo menos eso tengo planeado. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Cada vez que lo releo desde el principio pienso ¿En serio yo escribí esto?

Gracias por todo su apoyo, me ha motivado a no dejar este pequeño proyecto abandonado. Especiales agradecimientos a: Aome Ydnac, HigurashiAndSempai, kane-noona, hlnjrqr.

**Prox. Capítulo, THORKI.**


	6. Hangover 6

Tenía muchísimo miedo de que la continuación de esta historia no estuviera a, lo que yo consideré, la altura de su comienzo. Realmente estuve muy estresada al respecto, así que respiré muy profundamente y me dije _"Escribiste esto principalmente para ti, sólo escribe lo que te gustaría que sucediera"._

Lo siguiente es el resultado. Espero les guste tanto como a mí.

**Advertencia:** THORKI.

.

* * *

.

**6**

Pasada medianoche el dios del trueno irrumpió ruidosamente en la habitación principal de la Torre Stark, ostentando de su poderoso martillito. Teniendo tan mala suerte que descubrió al Capitán América en su ardua faceta de explorador, intentando encontrar Narnia dentro del país de las maravillas de un hombre de hierro que se retorcía, oponiendo las mínima resistencia debajo de él, preso de la lujuria del momento.

Dos segundos después - luego de que el supersoldado le arrojara la puerta en la cara - el señor inoportunidad estaba esperando en el sillón del recibidor totalmente impaciente a un Anthony Stark, que aparecía en ese momento oportunamente por un recodo contiguo, enrollándose hasta los antebrazos una camisa blanca que visiblemente acababa de recoger del suelo.

\- Bien, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para destruir mi modesta vivienda - comentó sentándose frente al otro, sirviéndose un vaso de algún licor color ámbar.

\- La tengo - sonrió con expresión de burla - aunque no sabía que al capitán y a ti les gustaran ese tipo de juegos.

El héroe de hierro alzó una ceja con intención de replicar pero en vista de que el americano entraba en el salón rascándose la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza, declinó por no hacerlo.

\- Sin comentarios - tomando un primer sorbo - realmente espero que sea algo de importancia universal.

\- Bueno... - comenzó en tono de disculpa - lo cierto es que he venido porque necesito ayuda con alguien y dudosa fuente me aconsejó que viniera a verte - aclarándose la garganta indeciso - las chicas siempre han venido a mí, no tengo idea de cómo conquistar a... un tipo.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese es tu problema? Tres preguntas ¿Eso te parece motivo suficiente para invadir mi propiedad a mitad de la noche? Segunda, ¿Que clase de conexión a banda ancha tienen en Asgard? Podrías haberme escrito un correo electrónico, Tercera ¿Por qué quieres conquistar a Loki? Digo, con todos los ánimos de ofender, es como intentar enamorar a satanás después de haber echado un polvo con él.

El rubio asgardiano no pudo replicar, la idea en sí era descabellada. A falta de respuesta el moreno continuó dando un largo bufido de resignación.

\- El único que no se da cuenta de que cuernitos está perdidamente enamorado de truenitos, es truenitos, tengo una idea mucho mejor - girándose hacia un capitán que se había apostado en unos escalones cercanos - Steve, ¿Que hacían en tus tiempos para conquistar chicas difíciles?

\- Creo que... - pensando en ello durante algunos segundos - las llevábamos al cine, a un picnic en el campo, una cena romántica...

\- Lo siento - haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera - eso me aclara el por qué eras virgen - sonriendo con malicia al héroe americano que sin embargo le devolvió la sonrisa, después de todo esa era su odiosa y atractiva personalidad.

\- Yo pensaba llevarle a algún sitio - rompiendo la atmósfera de Stony que se había vuelto a formar - en Asgard tenemos muy buenas tabernas donde sirven bestia asada con cerveza, tan buenas, que siempre están a reventar de guerreros - exponiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

\- Oh, por amor a Eros, nada mas romántico que un lugar lleno de hombres con olor a sudor y vómito - haciendo gala de su sarcasmo - ¿Conoces algún gusto específico de Loki? Bueno, digamos, aparte de comer niños, porque necesitaríamos muchos niños.

En el momento en el que Thor se disponía a replicar, el héroe de hierro se levantó tecleando unas codificaciones en un pequeño panel lateral, como respuesta una tarjeta de acceso se materializó ante él para inmediatamente ser arrojada a las manos del monarca.

\- No me lo agradezcas, a cuernitos seguramente le va a encantar el lugar, luego te daré los detalles - con una extraña sonrisa que hacia visible el hecho de que ocultaba algo - bueno, pensandolo mejor, agradecelo, estoy ligeramente interesado en su artillería armamentística, ahora, si me disculpas tengo asuntos pendientes con el superpatriota - haciendo ruborizar al aludido quién a su vez se levantaba de los escalones.

Cuando el heredero asgardiano se hubo marchado, los asuntos pendientes estuvieron a punto de romper otro cristal en la torre Stark.

.

* * *

.

Lo último que recordaba el dios del caos era haber pasado la noche con el poseedor del Mjöllnir, una vez más. Esperarle en su habitación de vez en cuando, se había convertido en un pasatiempo secreto, algo que, además, no dejaba lugar para tener algo más que meramente sexual, ignorando cualquier anhelo privado que amenazara con cambiar ese hecho. Sin embargo, su cuerpo entero se tensaba al recordar cada noche que había despertado entre esos brazos, sintiendo sus dedos, sus labios, su lengua en cada rincón de su piel.

Ahora, se daba cuenta de que esa no era la habitación del príncipe de los dioses, es más, al levantarse para ver por la ventana lateral que conformaba toda la pared, caía en cuenta de que eso ni siquiera era Asgard. Su reflejo en el vidrio le reveló que estaba vestido con una sudadera negra que a todas luces le quedaba enorme en combinación con un pantalón ajustado del mismo color. No, no podía recordar como había llegado allí.

Buscó la puerta con la mirada para seguidamente salir de allí, sintiéndose tan mareado que hubo de sostenerse de las paredes. Al verse en el segundo piso de una espaciosa casa, bajó rápidamente por una de las maderadas escaleras laterales para encontrarse en lo que parecía ser una sola nave que conformaba todo el piso inferior, distribuyendo armoniosamente en su espacio una pequeña cocina, comedor, salón y biblioteca, decorado en madera de roble y granito. Sin embargo, por lo visto, no había nadie allí.

Salió por lo que pareció ser el acceso principal, que se abrió automáticamente a su paso, dejando a la vista un exterior nevado con pequeños rastros de verde que se rebelaban al invierno. Sintiendo un placer instintivo al contacto de la nieve con sus pies descalzos, caminó en busca de una pista por saber donde estaba, al pie de la montaña sólo divisó un pequeño pueblo colonial.

\- ¡Loki!

Se giró encontrándose con su estúpido hermano quien se había acercado a él con una pala al hombro, arrojándola al suelo al llegar a su lado. No era su estilo ser calmado y paciente pero respiró profundamente.

\- Thor ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Es una cita - exhibiendo su enorme sonrisa al tiempo que le atraía hacia sí tomándole por la cintura con ambos brazos - todo este lugar solamente para los dos.

\- ¿Qué? - lo de estar calmado no era para él, zafándose rápidamente de su abrazo.

\- Bueno, la cosa es así - resignándose a darle una explicación mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor - te traje para que pudiéramos estar solos, ya que alguien me confirmó el hecho de que estabas perdidamente enamorado de mí, yo simplemente quiero oírlo de ti.

\- Repito ¿Qué? - sonrojándose levemente - ¡En mi vida me enamoraría de un tipo como tú! ¡Por Frigga! - enfatizando con burla las últimas palabras.

En vista de que el rubio solo suspiró perdido en sus pensamientos, sin intenciones visibles de detenerle, sólo le quedaba irse de ese asqueroso lugar. Mientras se alejaba intentó trasladarse a algún lugar cercano, quizás Nueva York. Sintió un leve temblor bajo los pies, pero nada sucedió. Algo más cerca quizás, al pueblo que había divisado a lo lejos. Nada. Comenzando a desesperarse, trató otra vez, repetidas veces. Nuevamente, nada sucedió, ni siquiera cuando intentó transformarse o crear una pequeña ilusión.

No, el no podía estar ahí a merced del otro, mucho menos si no podía engañarle.

\- Sabes hermano, la tecnología que desarrollamos en Asgard para encerrar prisioneros, ahora es producida por Stark - bajando el tono de voz a medida que se acercaba hasta el otro - por otra parte, a regañadientes tengo que admitir, le ha hecho unas cuantas mejoras. En resumen, no podrás escapar de ti mismo.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

\- No me jodas, sácame de esta mierda ahora mismo.

\- Lo siento Loki, pero era la única forma, de otra manera se que terminarías escabullendote, una y otra vez - tomándole de la mano en un intento conciliador - déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, todo lo que haría por ti.

\- Ya, basta - haciendo un gesto con la mano para que detuviera su perorata al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre, su ira iba en aumento - las telenovelas Pasión de Gavilanes Asgardianos y La Hija Asgardiana del Jardinero terminaron hace ya un buen tiempo, si piensas que voy a andar por la galaxia pregonandote amor, estas muy equivocado Thor Odinson, puedo aceptar que acostarme contigo no sea desagradable pero de ahí a tener algún tipo de aventura romántica desenfrenada contigo - estrujandose la frente con la llena de los dedos como si ubicara las palabras apropiadas -eso definitivamente nunca pasará.

\- Bien - respondió el otro sin inmutarse como si no esperara una reacción diferente sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente - no espero nada más de ti, así que toda tu palabrería me tiene sin cuidado, de igual forma estarás aquí encerrado conmigo durante un buen tiempo, al final vas a terminar suplicando.

\- ¿El gran Señor del engaño suplicandote? - alzando una ceja en obvia manifestación de incredulidad- Creo que esas hierbas medicinales para el glaucoma estaban vencidas, ten mucho cuidado hermano de a quién se las compras.

Dicho esto se alejó sin intenciones claras riéndose a carcajadas como el demente que era. Ya cuando estuvo a unos veinte metros de distancia, cerciorándose de que no le hubieran seguido, murmuró "idiota" sintiendo como el rostro le subía de temperatura "maldito idiota" repitió.

.

* * *

.

Varias horas después cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el ilusionista se hallaba acostado en la nieve de brazos y piernas extendidas al lado de un lago que se negaba a ser descongelado. Estaba agotado luego de haber intentado de las mil y un formas romper con la barrera del lugar, recientemente descubierta, sin resultado alguno. Había caminado por toda la periferia sin percibir una sola falla que le permitiera irse y lograr de una vez por todas que el otro se tragara sus palabras. Pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en comida, estaba hambriento, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sin comer pero el estómago dolorosamente le reclamaba alimento. Suspiró resignado, levantándose para volver sobre sus pasos.

Al entrar sigilosamente al recinto todo estaba a oscuras, se dirigió a lo que parecía la cocina pretendiendo hurgar por el lugar cuando las luces se encendieron repentinamente.

\- Hola de nuevo hermano.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le tomó de la mano, halándole hacia un mesón de mármol que hacía las veces de comedor con altos bancos de ornamentado hierro. Ante la desconfianza del menor le dijo en tono conciliador.  
\- Vamos, toma asiento, te traeré algo de comer, sólo después quizás llegue a comerte - guiñándole un ojo para luego ir a buscar algo en el horno - Hoy aprendí a cocinar.

La cara de Loki pasó a color verde en un segundo, algo cocinado por el dios del trueno debía saber a rayos, con todas las alusiones personales que eso pudiera implicar. Al ver su reacción, el heredero no pudo menos que echarse a reír. Se sentó a su lado troceando con los cubiertos lo que parecía carne de ave con legumbres, acercándole un bocado a los labios.

\- Estoy bromeando, aunque parezca una casa sencilla, está equipada con la suficiente comida como para vivir siglos aquí, una especie de búnker.

Aún sin responder comió lo que se le ofrecía apresuradamente hasta que hubo acabado con todo lo que había en la fuente. No podía negarlo, aquello estaba mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Si te decidieras a casarte conmigo de una vez por todas, podría alimentarte cada vez que quisieras.

El otro tosió pero fingió no haberle escuchado, bebiendo del vaso de agua que servían frente a sí.

\- Era una broma, pero ahora que lo pienso un poco, deberías casarte conmigo, de todas formas padre no dirá nada, podrías gobernar como tanto haz querido y me tendrías para ti cada segundo del día ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

\- Declino tu tentadora oferta - disponiéndose a no quedarse más tiempo se levantó con intención de volver al exterior.

\- Ven - impidiéndole su acometido mediante un empujón leve en la espalda para guiarle hasta el mullido sillón negro en el centro del salón - ya sé que me odias y todo eso que sueles decir pero déjame tenerte para mí un instante.

El villano se sentó de mala gana en medio del asiento cruzando las piernas y colocando ambos brazos en el respaldar del mismo, podría no tener el control de la situación pero eso no iba a hacer que dejara de actuar como tal. Además, aún estaba intentando idear un plan ya que, obviamente, no tenía intención de resignarse.

El rubio se tiró a su lado rodeándole fuertemente en contra de su voluntad con ambos brazos, a lo que el otro aunque disgustado no se pudo resistir, debido a unas fisonomías que se complementaban perfectamente.

\- No se si recuerdas pero la pasada noche entraste muy tarde a mi habitación - comenzó a relatarle en casi un murmullo perdiéndose en el momento - balbuceaste algo acerca de una pelea mientras te metías debajo de las sábanas para en cuestión de minutos quedarte profundamente dormido - suspiró - En un principio no quería traerte a este lugar porque no quiero que te sientas obligado a darme respuestas, quererte para mi es algo sumamente natural, como tampoco quiero cambiarte, eres así y de cierta forma me gusta como eres. Sólo que hay momentos en los que me vuelvo posesivamente sobreprotector, para mi no es suficiente con verte una noche o dos - cerró los ojos como si meditara - quien sabe, quizás es sólo añoranza de los viejos tiempos.

\- Aquellos en los que no tenías que acostarte conmigo - aseguró a modo de mención, claramente mas cómodo y relajado que antes, rindiéndose momentáneamente a las palabras del mayor.

\- Para ser sincero - respondió tras cavilar durante algunos segundos - extraño el hecho de ser niños, sin responsabilidades, sin tener que rendir cuentas pero... - sonrió para sí - no podría renunciar a tener tu maléfico cuerpo. Realmente aveces ni yo mismo sé lo que quiero.

Por toda respuesta vió como el rostro del menor se acercaba al suyo, clavando esa mirada esmeralda en la suya antes de bajar los párpados, antecediendo a unos labios tiernos que comenzaron a besarle con anhelo. Se controló, no podía arruinar el momento, aunque su principal impulso fuera tumbarse sobre él.

Loki lo sabía, pero aun así ni en su mente quería admitirlo, enamorarse era un símbolo de absoluta debilidad, lo había visto en Odín cuando Frigga había muerto. Él definitivamente no podía caer tan bajo. Aun así, entregarse al otro era algo que toda su existencia reclamaba, más que como hombre, sino como amante. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión sus pensamientos eran callados por el sentimiento cálido que le recorría el pecho. Tras un breve instante en que perdió sus facultades cognitivas a causa de la imposición de las físicas, el otro lo separó de sí.

\- Ya, no puedo más - respirando profundamente para calmarse, porque aunque nada le impedía acorralarlo, el también necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos - voy a darme una ducha, puedes dormir aquí si quieres.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó casi apresuradamente luego de darle un pequeño beso en el nacimiento del cabello. El dios timador soltó un bufido al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al rostro. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar, ahora, era tiempo para otra cosa. Subiendo las escaleras hasta entrar en la habitación donde esa misma mañana había despertado, se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, quitándose toda la ropa y dejándola en el suelo tras de sí al entrar. Corrió la acristalada puertecilla de la ducha al divisar que el mayor seguía dentro.

\- Yo lo hago por ti - dijo al tiempo que el otro se giraba sobresaltado por la voz a su espalda.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se arrodilló frente a él. Evidentemente el dios del trueno se había estado complaciendo en sus pensamientos antes de su llegada, aunque insistiera en negarse. Nadie le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera pero él repentinamente estaba fuera de sí, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo controlado por alguien más. Por lo menos, esto era lo que el quería creer, para evitar dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Tomándole entre sus manos llevó la boca hacia él. Era extraño, pero no desagradable. Se lo habían hecho innumerables veces, quizás era el momento para retribuirle de alguna forma. Su lengua de plata se movía sedosa y su boca succionaba con premura ante los roncos quejidos del otro. Cuando a duras penas comenzaba a familiarizarse con el vaivén en su garganta, dos manos se enredaron en su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza para inmovilizarle, escuchó un intento de disculpa e inmediatamente sintió como se ahogaba ante pequeñas embestidas. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos tragó lo que pudo separándose con un movimiento violento para escupir lo demás.

\- Lo siento - repitió esforzándose por no sonreír.

\- Y una mierda - haciendo un cuenco con las manos para coger agua y enjuagarse la boca con ella.

\- No se que pensabas lograr hermano pero haz conseguido animarme, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de sentimientos y todo eso - tomando al otro por la cintura en contra de su voluntad, sacándolo del cuarto de baño y arrojándolo en la cama.

\- Podemos hablar ahora, mira, tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte - mintió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser persuasiva.

-Ya me lo dirás luego - posicionándose sobre el menor como un depredador que contempla a su presa con una mirada azulada colmada de deseo.

Y dicho esto, se lanzó hacia su viperino rehén.

.

* * *

.

Prontamente los días comenzaron a pasar casi desapercibidos, ya llevaban casi una semana en aquel sitio, el cual se había convertido rápidamente en su nidito de amor. El morfológico dios que en un principio se había comportado completamente hostil, ahora andaba a sus anchas por el lugar, acostumbrándose de buena gana al hecho de estar a merced del otro en todo momento, quien expresándole todo el amor que sentía cada segundo de las veinticuatro horas, sin exigirle nada a cambio, le colmaba de atenciones a cada paso que daba. Aunque ambos sabían que no podrían permanecer allí para siempre, el tiempo que estaban pasando era en sumo preciado para ambos sin necesidad de expresarlo en palabras.

Loki al fin se estaba resignando, se estaba rindiendo a ser protegido de esa forma. Esa mañana, aún despierto, cuando aún los rayos del sol no decidían aparecer, permanecía recostado en el pecho del mayor abrazado a su abdomen, enrollado entre unas sabanas de rojo lino. Unos días antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que voluntariamente estaría siendo afectuoso, ni que podría llegar a tener un lado apasionado. Si bien la idea de abandonar ese lugar le provocaba cierta molestia, todavía no veía la forma de llevar una relación de pareja fuera de allí. Lo peor del asunto es que lo estaba considerando. Suspirando tras tomar una decisión una voz soñolienta le despertó de su aletargamiento.

\- Hermano, tengo que decirte algo - bostezando aún entre sueños - desactivé la barrera, puedes irte cuando quieras, pero recuerda que te amo, eres todo para mí... - volviendo a dormirse - todo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas mientras se tapaba el rostro con el antebrazo.

.

* * *

.

En el momento en que despertó viendo a su alrededor, no tuvo que salir a buscarle para saber que se había ido. Un dolor sigiloso fue apoderándose de sus sentidos lentamente. Se incorporó en la cama intentando no pensar en nada y tras levantarse para colocarse los pantalones escuchó la puerta cerrarse en el piso de abajo. Apresurado salió de la habitación casi corriendo cuando divisó a un mago de las mentiras dirigiéndose a la cocina vestido en su traje de etiqueta negro balanceando animosamente su cetro mientras colocaba sobre el mesón una bolsa de papel decorada llena de libros en versión de bolsillo.

\- ¿Loki? - apresurándose a bajar las escaleras.

\- Por supuesto ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

\- Pero... pensé que te habías ido - algo anonadado aún sin dar crédito a sus ojos al tiempo que se detenía a su lado - tú... regresaste.

Como réplica el otro puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Evidentemente, genio - respiró profundamente - Fui a buscar un libro que no fuera sobre energía nuclear o física cuántica - señalando despectivamente en dirección a la biblioteca - aunque me costó dar con un terrícola servicial porque es el día del trabajador o no sé que ridiculez como esa.

Mientras terminaba de quejarse el fornido dios le abrazó con fuerza, casi al punto de la asfixia sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego de unos segundos de indecisión, el menor a su vez le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Gracias a Odín que volviste.

Y el ilusionista sabía lo que significaba. Había tenido la oportunidad de irse, de fingir que nada había ocurrido pero no lo hizo. No pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera en el momento en que se vio libre, porque luego de sentir todo ese remolino de emociones le sería imposible abandonarle o volver a lo que antes tenían. Tras una leve vacilación pronunció en casi un susurro trémulo las palabras por las que tanto habían esperado.

\- Te amo.

Era tarde para fingir que no lo sabía. Loke Laufeyson estaba profundamente enamorado de ese hombre, que se había apoderado de cada milímetro de su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que cada uno de sus pensamientos fue poseído, proporcionándole un sentimiento de pertenencia cálido. Él no podía asegurar que había tomado la decisión correcta pero había sido tan feliz durante esa semana que el no podía renunciar ya a eso.

\- Dilo otra vez - murmuró aún ahogándole entre sus brazos.

\- Te amo.

\- Otra vez.

\- Te amo.

\- Cásate conmigo - dijo al fin viéndole a la cara con una resolución inesperada.

El aludido abrió la boca para contestar pero se mordió el labio inferior entre tanto que sus mejillas se teñían de color, clavando su olivácea e intensa mirada en él, exhibiendo una sonrisa tierna que Thor Odinson no había visto nunca antes.

\- Por supuesto.

.

* * *

.

Este capítulo me sacó muchas lágrimas, cuando tenía más del ochenta por ciento escrito decidió borrarse mágicamente (fue el único archivo que se eliminó y aún no entiendo porqué), luego la SD donde había hecho algunos respaldos se me perdió (la consiguió una compañera de trabajo algunas semanas después dónde sin embargo también perdí todo lo que tenia guardado) y, por último, el cargador de la tablet murió, sin el cual no enciende, me desesperé por comprar otro el cual no funcionó.

Conclusión, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribirlo.

Señoras y señores, para los fans del Stony y del Thorki, esta mierda ya terminó. El extra va a ser un Hiddlesworth y evidentemente tardaré mucho en subirlo.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas esas personitas geniales que me animaron muchísimo, entre ellos: **Desluvyakeane, KyokoHondaWong, Vupxy, DarySnape y Paloma-san.**


End file.
